134565-cant-connect-anymore
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- it's been less than 48hours ... if you cancelled and are quitting you aremissing on a lot. Give them some break! *** Hands cookies to the Carbine people*** /shieldonforbeeingcalledafanboi! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You realize if you have a problem with a server, you have to turn it off to install your patch, then turn it back on again to wait and see if that fixed it. You get that every time they turn it off, they are one attempt closer at fixing the problem? Or do you think, there's like 3 guys, standing around a server rack, staring at it's power light, arms crossed, scratching their chins, rubbing their necks, yelling into the other room: "DID THAT DO IT? IS IT WORKING?" hearing back: "YES!, Maybe, no, no it's not working." muttering: "Dang, thought that would have worked" discussing amongst themselves "So, this time we turn it off for at least 30 seconds, and that should do it right?" They are doing what is done when hotfixing a game, not what you do when the cable is out. | |} ---- ---- Wildstar Requeued!!! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You made the server go over 9000....based on your avatar :P | |} ---- Don't be ignorant, once the hype dies down a bit the servers should run a lot smoother. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Pretty much sums it up. Gonna walk away from it for a few days. Hopefully stuff is working early next week. Good luck all | |} ---- ---- I want the Devs to do exactly this just because it would be funny to see/watch. | |} ---- ---- This right here. | |} ---- Don't worry they'll restart the server for you in just a moment and the problem will be fixed for 10 minutes before they gotta do it again. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- soooo when GW2 patches the game while you're still playing and then sends your client a notification that you're client will restart in 30 minutes in order to apply a patch that's been applied to the server how do they do it and Wildstar is over here scratching their heads whilst the loyalist such as yourself say it can't be done? but hey High five for trying to downplay and invalidate the issue here. Edited October 1, 2015 by keysmachine | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Hell, they made the discons worse! | |} ---- ---- ---- Don't you know? If it makes sense, chances are it's wrong. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Wow that makes me feel all warm and comfy.... I had just tried to get on when it crashed.. darn be my luck haha | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- lmao that's literally a first time i've heard that as an issue. somebody just got banned for trying to play the game they've heard so much about and were excited to try. WILDSTAR RELOADED!!!! | |} ---- ---- ---- its not even the weekend yet... this is about to explode in their faces soon. Dibs on the front row of the forums/twitter when that happens. | |} ---- ---- ---- i paid with a game card... so i don't even get the sweet satisfaction of telling them why i'm not resubbing. or canceling my sub mid cycle. | |} ---- ---- ---- Its an EPITHAPH USER!!!, or its AIDA!!! Maybe Tri-Edge? Edited October 1, 2015 by gengitzu | |} ---- ---- ---- One does not simply have Bad Data MEMEs ..already see them coming. | |} ---- Same issue. | |} ---- What are you talking about? That isn't even comparable! You don't understand what your talking about. You just compared scheduled maintenance / non intrusive patching, to fixing chain crashes / bugs affecting the entire server system on launch day of a MAJOR retrofit. Here, I'll break it down for you. This is guild wars patching: (Server 1-patched) (Server 2-patching) (Server 3-needs patched) Msg to keysmachine: "Hi, we'd like you to sign out of active server 3 so we can shift you to perfectly fine active server 1, for a patch in which no major changes have happened, let alone a change that would effect your service, on this perfectly normal day with average and manageable population for our current resources." Here's Wildstar ATM: (Server 1-crashed) (Server 2-crashing) (Server 3-overpopulated) Msg to keysmachine: "Hi there, were gonna need you to sign out for a bit, everything's on fire so there really is nowhere for us to put you, we just launched a major back end technology change, shifting our game from single separate player worlds, to a single phasing world stack. On top of this major change our servers are overloaded by players flocking to our new launch, so we are first trying to find out which problems are related to the change, which problems are related to the population, and if there's some damn random problem like 'There's a character with bad data on Entity that is causing chain crashes', " But no no, don't listen to me. Keep comparing a car on fire, to a scheduled oil change. Also don't read this post full of GW2 players outlining serious issues with your prefeered style dealing with mild server update https://forum-en.guildwars2.com/forum/game/gw2/Scheduled-Maintenance Definitely don't read this quote where a player understands the enormity of serious server changes, and asks for them to just do standard maintenance. WHATEVER YOU DO KEYS, JUST DON'T STOP COMPARING THE CAR ON FIRE TO THE SCHEDULED OIL CHANGE. PS: I feel like you're Jerry from Rick and Morty. Edited October 1, 2015 by Zombinsomniac | |} ---- complaining doesnt help eather i mean everyone is frustrated | |} ---- Same problem here :( | |} ---- The servers are down now while they add two new temporary servers to fix the problems people were having. They'll be down another 2 hours or so and then you should be good to go! A little more patience and you'll be in-game before you know it. Hopefully you enjoy what the Nexus has to offer! ^_^ | |} ---- are you sure you are on the right data center? when creating your account on f2p i assume there is a separation between eu account creation and na account creation? | |} ---- No it's all the same as far as account creation. You can switch regions on the launcher. Edited October 2, 2015 by UnityGN | |} ----